DannySam: Dream Sequence
by dxslove
Summary: Danny and Sam are hiding out for the night in the team's refuge in the Ghost Zone. Sam feels she needs to tell Danny something before it's too late. Kinda AU, mild lime, DxS. Rated M to be safe


Danny/Sam Dream Sequence

* * *

The first part was inspired by a dream I had a few nights ago, then I tacked on a bit of lime at the end. Rated M to be careful, but T would probably suffice *shrugs*

I do not own Danny Phantom or any characters. They belong to Butch, Viacom etc.

Reviews please :)

* * *

"Danny? Are we safe here?" Sam's voice came out quieter than she'd imagined. She pulled his familiar red and white t-shirt over her head and put her wet and torn clothes on the radiator. "For a while, yes." came his murmur from the other room. She joined him on the sofa, blushing as she looked down at herself, wearing his clothes like she was — no. This wasn't anything near ordinary circumstances for people. For starters she wasn't even on earth. She was reminded of this fact as she looked towards the window, and saw the dull green glow coming from it. Day and night in the Ghost Zone didn't have much distinction, just the vivid green ectoplasm getting brighter and duller periodically. Most ghosts preferred the darkness, so night-time was usually the time they were most at risk from invasion – but not this time.

"Tucker, Valerie and Jazz are doing fine. They say it will be safe by morning, don't worry." Even so, Danny moved off the sofa and knelt by the coffee table, staring at the PDA. Sam knelt beside him. "Danny – could this be...the end?" she whispered, her voice crackling as she said it. He put a protective arm around her, and she leaned into him for support. "We'll figure something out, Sam, I promise we will. We always have." Despite her worries, she couldn't help trusting his self assurance. She put her arms around his neck and hugged him close. He savoured the warmth coming from her, something he knew she didn't feel from him. Blood (or more correctly, ectoplasm) didn't run warm through his veins when he was in ghost form.

"You know, after everything that's happened, I really should - tell you something." Sam managed to finally whisper, feeling herself tremble as she knew there was no going back or covering up this time. "What is it?" came his reply, his emerald eyes searching her face. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath "I – I love you." Sam felt sick to her stomach, too nervous to meet his eyes, which she knew were looking right at her. "I'm sorry." She mumbled, and moved out of his embrace. His arms stopped her. "Why...are you apologising?" Danny suddenly felt three shades colder, then warmer in the same second. He took her face in his hands and tilted it so that she was looking into his eyes. She struggled to look at him, afraid it may tip her over the edge, but she managed it. His smile lit up her whole world. "I love you too. Of course I do." He bent his head and gently touched his lips to hers.

After the initial surprise, her whole body relaxed some sort of burden she didn't know she was carrying, and she melted into him. His hands moved to her shoulders and gently lifted them onto the sofa. She grinned at him, "Much comfier." and settled her head on a cushion, facing him, feeling like almost euphoric, and content to just exist.

After a while Danny opened his eyes to be met with Sam's amethyst ones. "You dozed off." She whispered accusingly, and he held up his hands in defence. "We should actually – get to bed...If we want to meet Tucker in the morning." He attempted to say it without feeling awkward or insinuating anything he shouldn't, and mentally cursed himself for failing. Sam felt the same way, but simply nodded and smiled, attempting to brush over the awkwardness. She stood up and held out her hand. Danny hesitated slightly before taking it and pulling her up into his arms. She yelped slightly at the surprise, and then muttered "fancy flying ghost-kid" with a grin as he phased them into her room. When they designed their team hideout, Sam chose her room to have windows facing the Dark Realm, its medieval portcullis still intact, despite time moving forward. She looked out towards it again, the looming spikes barely visible in the dull green light.

Sam got into bed and lifted the covers over herself. There was a bright flash of light near the doorway as Danny transformed back to human form, still wearing his torn shirt and suit trousers from the dinner-dance two days previously. He looked incredibly vulnerable, and quite sweet. "Danny, stay, please?" she whispered to him, thankful that it was too dark for him to see her blush. She felt like if he didn't, she may wake up and it would all be a dream. He smiled, "Sure, I'll get changed first though. I have a feeling my dad isn't gonna help pay for this suit after everything that's maimed it lately." She laughed with him for a moment, and then he disappeared down the hall to his own room.

A few minutes later he returned, wearing an old t-shirt and baggy shorts. He clumsily climbed into bed beside her and put his arms around her. She sighed in satisfaction. She could feel his warmth again, and that reassured her, that he was somehow more real. She turned her head, so she could see his face, and gently kissed him once, twice, three times, becoming more forceful as she did so. He responded to her intensity, leaning over her. His lips moved from her mouth, to her jaw, to her neck, brushing the sensitive skin. She moaned and pressed herself against him, her legs intertwining with his, her hands moving from his hair to his shoulders and back, slipping under his t-shirt. He crushed his mouth to hers once more, his lips moving in synchronicity with hers, deepening the kiss. His hands wandered, tracing the lines of her body. Sam felt electric and she shivered, curving her body against his, teasing slightly. She heard his sharp intake of breath and turned to meet his eyes, glowing green in the darkness. She smiled and kissed him again, pleased with the response she got. "Mmm...Sa-am?" he managed to say, his practicality warring with his newfound instincts. "We have a lot to do tomorrow" he said with as much coherency as possible. This snapped her back to reality; she had completely forgotten where she was or what had to be done. She groaned and kissed him again softly, surrendering for now.

"You'll thank me in the morning." He whispered and wrapped his arms around her again.

"Love you."


End file.
